


Blossoming

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bisexual Mike Hanlon, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Drama, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Pining, Post-Canon, Puberty, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenagers, Trans Male Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Eddie has thought about kissing Mike more times than he can count. Under the orchard trees, by the river and in the darkness where nobody could find them. Mike’s lips would assoftas his heart.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys but I absolutely LOATHE having periods as someone who is trans. I enjoy making trans characters in fic and also Eddie/Mike is not a ship I ever got to look into. So here we go! Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are so so so appreciated!

 

010\. Blossoming

*

He finds it weird, but it took little to no convincing to get his mom to call him _Eddie_.

(Maybe she just misses Dad. Maybe she really wanted a _son_ all along.)

Teachers adjust their forms and attendance sheets to refer to Eddie as _Eddie_. His classmates and friends don't question it either. They might all be in grade school, but that's not the point.

But, Eddie hits puberty. It's been a year or two since the Losers Club formed. Bill races down the aisles of the local grocery-market, with Beverly and Richie crowded together into a shopping-cart, yelling at the top of their lungs in excitement. Ben yells for Eddie to get into the cart with Mike. That's when Eddie notices the scarlet _blood_ leaking down against his thighs.

It's a glare against Eddie's knee-high, beige shorts.

As their friends zoom by, Richie whistles and hollers for Bill to stop running. Eddie turns as red as the sudden menstrual blood, dashing for the bathroom. His stomach cramping up painfully. Eddie's wheezing strengthens into loud, angry crying.

" _Eddie_ …?"

Mike peeks in, not gawking or horrified like the others. He grabs some paper towels dampened with water and passes them to Eddie. "It's gonna be alright," Mike whispers.

As if he's so certain of this.

Eddie sniffles, wiping off his snot-covered mouth with a denim jacket-sleeve. This _sucks_.

The one guy he really likes has to see him looking like a goddamn crime scene. Eddie has thought about kissing Mike more times than he can count. Under the orchard trees, by the river and in the darkness where nobody could find them, and Mike's lips would as _soft_ as his heart.

"You're still _you_ , Eddie."

Mike clasps over his shoulder, squeezing down reassuringly. Eddie's lashes drip more hot tears.

*

 


End file.
